ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy
also known as Ultraman Zoffy, is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers, who first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman series, "Farewell, Ultraman", thus becoming the very second Ultra-Being from Nebula M78 to go to Earth. The various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest are medals of honor. As captain of the Ultras, he was responsible for sending many Ultras to Earth to defend it. History Great Ultra War A young Zoffy was once a participant who witnessed the fight between a legendary hero and an evil invader in the Land of Light and Belial's first invasion on his planet where he tried to protect Ken (young Father of Ultra) and Marie (young Mother of Ultra) from Belial by acting as a shield but was quickly thrown aside by the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman He became Ultraman's chief in the Land of Light and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton , Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle the creature or to fight it himself (as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival), he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Ultraman Ace Zoffy had shown assisted his brother-in-arms Ace when he used the Ultra Converter to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Gironman. It's an arm bracelet that restores the power of the being equipped with it as long as it's equipped. Zoffy was later among the first four Ultra Brothers to be captured and his power confiscated by Ace Killer until Ace appeared and save him. When a TAC's plan to attack Yapool in his universe goes wrong, Zoffy brought Minami along so both Hokuto and Minami can unite to transform into Ace. Ultraman Taro When Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. Later, he and the rest of the Ultra Brothers assisted Taro against Alien Temperor after the alien had attacked the Land of Light. He was also among the Ultra Brothers to fought Tyrant but defeated. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown in to a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos(Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultra seven ,but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returned the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Ultraman Mebius Zoffy appeared through out Ultraman Mebius, appearing in episodes 15, 24, 42, and the final. In a flashback of GUYS Captain Shingo Sakomizu, years ago during Ultraman's time he was assigned to the Izanami, for test flights into FTL technology. During one of these flights he was attacked by a fleet of alien ships. All saucers were targeting him as Sakomizu ordered his friends on Inazami to hide underneath the shadow of Pluto. As several blasts were about to hit him, Zoffy appeared and rescued him by destroying the fleet. This incident made him realized how much the Ultras were actually doing for humanity with out them every knowing, and his testimonies upon his return were the reason GUYS was formed and maintained, despite a lack of supposed threats from aliens or monsters for twenty five years. Zoffy appears in the final episode of the series, Episode 50, being the last in line of the Ultramen guest star (Besides Astra, who did not even make an appearance). Zoffy appears at the critical moment when Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave Mode was firing his Mebium-Knight Shot at Alien Empera. Zoffy appeared to help by firing his signature attack, the M87 Beam through the final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer. Eventually after Alien Emperor is weakened sufficiently, Zoffy allows Mebius to go ahead and use his final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode, the Mebium Phoenix, which finally puts down Alien Empera. Ultraman Retsuden During Ultra Zero Fight part two, during the weeks after Belial took over Zero's body, until he was expelled Zoffy was the host of Retsuden in Zero's place. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Zoffy participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Zoffy was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Zoffy fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Zoffy was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. His power was seen used, among them were M87 Ray against Fire Golza and Z-Ray against Vict Lugiel (a revived Dark Lugiel). It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Personality Apparently strict and somewhat humorless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offenses. Profile, Features and Techniques Forms - Andro Melos= Andro Melos After being thrown in a Black Hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by the real who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returns the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Profile *'Height': 55 metres *'Weight': 55,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Kicking Power': 50,000 tons or more *'Punching Power': 15, 000 tons *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 meters *'Brawn': Zoffy can lift 160,000 tons Attacks via Weapons *'Double Saber': The Eye Slugger-shaped swords emerge from his left waist. **'Strong Double Saber': The enhanced version of the Double Saber. *'Double Lancer': A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. **'Strong Double Lancer': The upgraded version of Double Lancer. Used against Juda. **'Lancer Spark': Electric shock rays fired from double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. *'Cosmo Cross': Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Ray Techniques *'Andro Beam': A laser fired on the forehead similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. *'Great Spark Ray': By equipping the Gurante restrictor, Melos able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it can destroy a battleship. *'Grand Hyper Beam': When the energy of Gurante restrictor is applied, Andro Melos can shot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. *'Grand Final laser shot': When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. *'Grand Freeze': Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. Physical Techniques *'Melos wiper': Defense technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. *'Cosmo kick': A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. **'Grand detect kick': Increased the power by the energy of Gurante restrictor, Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. *'Cosmo Punch': A punch attack with a greater punching power. *'Andro Elbow Smash': A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. }} Human Host﻿ Zoffy has never taken human form or take a human host except in Ultraman Taro were he temporally took the form of Professor Ohtani and an unnamed volleyball player. Then at the end of the series Ultraman Mebius, he takes the position of Shingo Sakomizu who was trapped inside a burning GUYS HQ, however he only fused with Shingo to confront the threat from Alien Empera. Merchandise *Zoffy/Merchandise Trivia * According to his theme song, it he stated to Number 1 of the Ultra Brothers presumably classifying him as one. This is referencing him as the leader as well as the most powerful member of the Ultra Brothers. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Template Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultraman characters Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest